


Queen As I Am

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen is a warrior, she can take the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen As I Am

It wasn't hot enough. After so long at the Wall, Shireen longed for Dragonstone. The home she once feared was a desired haven. But duty kept her here.

The winter came. Her mother cried in her lonely tower. That red woman played with her fire. And father held on life like a wild man.

Winter passed away and took them all. That was life they said.

Marry my son, they said.

He'll keep you safe, they said.

Shireen didn't want safe, she didn't want a king.

Shireen was a woman. She was the Stone Queen, the Queen of Winter.

But even her couldn't take the smell and humid air of King's Landing.

But she was a Queen. Duty and blood sat her in the Iron Throne, and she'll be dammed before she lets a king take her place.


End file.
